This invention relates to silver halide imaging materials and is particular to a class of compounds which are suitable for use as acutance, antihalation and filter dyes for such materials. The invention also relates to a method of preparing the aforesaid compounds.
It is a common practice with silver halide imaging materials to colour the light sensitive photographic emulsion and/or other hydrophilic colloid layers so as to absorb light of a specified wavelength or wavelengths. For example, where it is necessary or desirable to control the spectral energy distribution of light entering the emulsion layer, a coloured layer known as a xe2x80x9cfilter layerxe2x80x9d can be interposed between the emulsion layer and the exposure source. Where the photographic material comprises a plurality of such photographic emulsion layers, the filter layer may be interposed between successive emulsion layers.
A coloured layer may also be interposed between the photographic emulsion and the support to prevent halation. Halation, which is the spreading or blurring of the photographic image in regions of intense exposure due to the formation of a halo around the image, is caused by light reflected from an interface between two layers, such as the emulsion layer and support, the light being scattered back into the emulsion layer. The coloured layer may also be present on the reverse, uncoated side of the support to prevent the reflection of light from the surface thereof. These coloured layers are collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cantihalation layersxe2x80x9d. Where the photographic material comprises a plurality of emulsion layers, an antihalation layer may be interposed between every adjacent plurality of layers.
The photographic emulsion layer itself may be coloured to present any reduction in image sharpness caused by light scattering in the emulsion layer. The dyes used to colour the emulsion layer are known as xe2x80x9cacutance dyesxe2x80x9d.
The photosensitive emulsion and other hydrophilic colloid layers are normally coloured by the addition of a dye to the coating formulation. Such a dye desirably exhibits the following characteristics.
(1) It should have adequate spectral absorption in compliance with the intended use.
(2) It should be photochemically inert. In other words, it should not produce chemically adverse effects (e.g., decrease of sensitivity, fading of latent image and fogging) on the performance of the silver halide photographic emulsion layer.
(3) It should decolourise or dissolve in the processing solution (or water) during photographic processing and should not leave undesirable colours in the photographic light-sensitive material after being processed.
(4) It should not diffuse from the coloured layer to the other layers.
(5) It should be stable and resistant to discolouration in solution and the photographic material for extended periods of time.
It is particularly important that the dye should not diffuse from the coloured layer to adjacent layers. Otherwise, not only are those other layers subject to an adverse spectral effect, but the performance of the coloured layer itself may be markedly affected.
A number of dyes said to be suitable for use in photographic materials are known in the art, including: oxonol dyes, such as those disclosed in British Patent No. 506385 and 1278621 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,247,127, 2,533,472 and 3379533; hemioxonol dyes, such as those disclosed in British Patent No. 584509; styryl dyes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2298733; merocyanine dyes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,747; cyanine dyes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,486, and pyrazolone dyes, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,002,837, 3,389,994 and 4,925,782. The dyes are decolourised during processing of the exposed photographic material, typically by reaction with sulphite (or acid sulphite) contained in the developer solution and/or alkaline conditions in combination therewith, as disclosed, for example, in British Patent No. 506385.
However, as many known dyes do not generally exhibit all of the above five characteristics, there is a continuing need for dye compounds that can satisfy the aforesaid criteria.
A class of compounds has now been found which are particularly suitable for use as acutance, antihalation and filter dyes in silver halide imaging materials.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a compound comprising a nucleus represented by one of the following general formulae (I) and (II): 
in which;
A and B independently represent those non-metallic atoms necessary to complete a neutral (i.e., non-charged) heterocyclic ring in which at least one ring atom is nitrogen,
R represents hydrogen or an alkyl group, and
Y represents a divalent aliphatic linking group.
The class of compounds represented by general formulae (I) and (II) absorb light in the UV/VIS (blue) region of the spectrum, particularly at wavelengths between 360 and 450 mm (inclusive). They may be incorporated into conventional silver halide photographic materials to selectively colour one or more layers of the material for acutance, antihalation and filter purposes, but without adversely affecting the photographic characteristics, especially the spectral sensitisation, of the photographic emulsion. The compounds of formulae (I) and (II) are substantive, having a reduced tendency to diffuse into adjacent layers, and are decolourisable by conventional photographic processing. The compounds of formulae (I) and (II) also show good stability and are resistant to bleaching on storage.
Therefore, according to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material comprising a support having coated thereon in one or more layers a photographic silver halide emulsion, which photographic material comprises in either the silver halide emulsion layer(s) and/or an auxiliary layer as an acutance, antihalation or filter dye, a compound of formula (I) or (II).
The groups completed by A and B are generally 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocyclic rings, the constituent atoms of which are normally selected from C,N,O,S and Se, but with the proviso that at least one ring atom is nitrogen. The heterocyclic rings may optionally possess one or more substituents selected from alkyl groups (e.g., methyl, ethyl, isopropyl etc.), halogen atoms (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), a hydroxy group, alkoxy groups (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy etc.), aryloxy groups (e.g., phenoxy, hydroxyphenoxy etc.), amino groups (e.g., amino, methylamino, dimethylamino etc.), a cyano group, acylamino groups (e.g., acetylamino, benzoylamino etc.), diacylamino groups (e.g., succinimido etc.), ureido groups (e.g., methylureido etc.) sulphonamido groups (e.g., methanesulphonamide etc.), acyloxy groups (e.g., acetyloxy etc.), sulphamoyl groups (e.g., N-ethylsulphamoyl etc.), alkylcarbonyl groups,. arylcarbonyl groups, alkoxycarbonyl groups (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, is ethoxycarbonyl etc.), aryloxycarbonyl groups (e.g., phenoxycarbonyl etc.), alkoxycarbonyl amino groups (e.g., ethoxycarbonylamino etc.), carbamoyl groups (e.g., N-ethylcarbamoyl etc.), aryl groups (e.g., phenyl, tolyl etc.), hydroxyalkyl groups (e.g. hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl etc.), alkoxyalkyl groups (e.g., methoxyethyl, methoxypropyl etc.), mercapto groups, alkylthio groups, arylthio groups, alkylsulphonyl groups, arylsulphonyl groups, acyl groups, aralkyl groups, alkyl groups containing a carboxyl group (e.g., carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl etc.), each of which groups may, where appropriate comprise up to 14, preferably up to 10 carbon atoms, and those non-metallic atoms necessary to complete a fused ring substituent incorporating at least two ring atoms of the heterocyclic ring and generally comprising up to 14 ring atoms in toto.
As is well understood in this technical area, a large degree of substitution is not only tolerated, but is often advisable. As a means of simplifying the discussion and recitation of these groups, the terms xe2x80x9cgroupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmoietyxe2x80x9d are used to differentiate between chemical species that allow for substitution or which may be substituted and those which do not or may not be so substituted. For example, the phrase xe2x80x9calkyl groupxe2x80x9d is intended to include not only pure hydrocarbon alkyl chains, such as methyl, ethyl, octyl, cyclo-hexyl, iso-octyl, tertbutyl and the like, but also alkyl chains bearing conventional substituents known in the art, such as hydroxyl, alkoxy, phenyl, halogen atoms (F, Cl, Br and I), cyano, nitro, amino etc. The phrase xe2x80x9calkyl moietyxe2x80x9d on the other hand is limited to the inclusion of only pure hydrocarbon alkyl chains, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclohexyl, iso-octyl, t-butyl and the like.
Generally, A and B complete identical groups and examples of preferred muclei include: isoxazolone, pyridone,barbituric acid, thiobarbituric acid, 2-pyrazolin-5-one, oxazolidinedione, 2-thio-oxazolidinedione, oxindole, rhodanine, hydantoin, 2-thiohydantoin etc.
In order to incorporate the compounds of general formulae (I) or (II) into the largely hydrophilic colloid layers of silver halide photographic materials, it may be desirable and indeed essential in some cases to provide one or both of the heterocyclic rings completed by A and B with one or more water-solubilising groups. Such groups are well known in the art and comprise moieties, such as sulphonic acid, sulphonic acid salts (with an associated cation, e.g., alkali earth cations, ⊕NH(C2H5)3, 
etc.), carboxylic acid, carboxylic acid salts, xe2x80x94OH, phosphoric acid and phosphates. The water-solubilising moieties may be attached directly to the rings completed by A and B, but are preferably present as substituents on alkyl or aryl groups that are attached to the rings. Preferred water-solubilising groups are sulphonic acid groups and alkyl sulphonates, generally comprising up to carbon atoms, and aryl sulphonates, generally comprising up to 10 carbon atoms.
A and B preferably represent those non-metallic atoms necessary to complete a nucleus represented by one of the following heterocyclic ring structures: 
in which;
Q represents 0 or S,
R1 and R2 independently represent hydrogen, an alkyl group comprising up to 10 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group comprising up to 10 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group comprising up to 14, preferably up to 10 carbon atoms, or an aryl group comprising up to 14, preferably up to 10 carbon atoms, each of which groups may possess one or more substituents, such as halogen atoms, alkoxy groups comprising up to 5 carbon atoms, aryl groups comprising up to 10 carbon atoms, amide, cyano or a water solubilising group as defined previously; and
R3 represents H or any of the substituents defined for A and B previously, but preferably represents an electron-attracting group such as cyano. Examples of groups represented by R1 and R2 include xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, 
etc. Preferably, at least one of the groups represented by R1 and R2 is a water solubilising group, such as a sulphonated aryl group (e.g., phenyl) comprising up to 10 carbon atoms.
Each phenyl ring of the structures represented by: 
may optionally possess one or more substituents as defined for A and B previously. Preferred substituents include halogen atoms, hydroxy, alkyl groups, alkoxy groups, amino groups and carbonyl groups, each of which groups may comprise up to 5 carbon atoms, and water-solubilising groups as defined previously.
Preferred compounds of general formulae (I) and (II) have a structure represented by general formula (III) or (IV): 
in which;
each m is independently 0, 1 or 2,
each X independently represents an alkoxy group, e.g., methoxy, comprising up to 5 and preferably no more than 3 carbon atoms, and
R, R1, R2 and Y are as defined previously.
Y may represent any suitable divalent aliphatic linking group known in the art of dye synthesis including groups represented by:
"Parenopenst"CH2"Parenclosest"n
in which;
n has integral values of from 1 to 10, and 
Y preferably represents (CH2)n where n has values of 1, 2 or 3.
The linking group may optionally possess one or more substituents, such as halogen atoms, alkyl groups comprising up to 5 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups comprising up to 5 carbon atoms, aryl groups comprising of up to 10 carbon atoms etc.
The linking group may also include a bridging or rigidising group of the type well known in the art. Such groups generally comprise a 5, 6 or 7-membered heterocyclic or carbocyclic ring or a heterocyclic or carbocylic fused ring system comprising up to 14 ring atoms. Each ring or fused ring system incorporates at least one carbon atom of the linking group within its ring structure with the remainder of the ring atoms being selected from C,N,O,S and Se. Examples of bridging groups include: cyclopentane, cyclohexane, cyclopentene, cyclohexene etc.
R generally represents hydrogen or an alkyl group comprising up to 10 carbon atoms, preferably up to 5 carbon atoms, and which may be substituted in a similar manner to groups represented by R1 and R2.
Examples of preferred compounds prepared in accordance with the present invention are shown in TABLE I hereinafter.
The dyes of general formulae (I) and (II) are prepared by condensing a dimeric aldehyde of formula (V) or (VI) with the appropriate heterocycle precusors represented by (VII) and (VIII). Thus: 
in which;
A, B, R and Y are as defined previously. The aforesaid reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent which is able to dissolve all of the starting materials. Examples of suitable solvents include: alcohols, acetonitrile, amides and ethers. These solvents may be used individually or in combination with each other to improve the solubility of the starting materials. The reaction is advantageously conducted in the presence of an amine, e.g., triethylamine, to promote the reaction. The reaction is preferably conducted at a temperature of from 50 to 90xc2x0 C. over a period of about 5 to 24 hours.
The photographic materials of the invention may comprise any suitable silver halide based imaging material including: colour papers, colour negative films, colour reversal films (either with or without couplers), photosensitive materials for printing plates (e.g., lith films), photosensitive materials for use with cathode ray tubes (CRTS) (e.g., x-ray emulsions), photosensitive materials for dye transfer processes (inhibition transfer processes), photosensitive materials for-colour diffusion transfer processes, photosensitive materials for silver salt diffusion transfer processes, photographic emulsion for silver dye-bleach processes, photosensitive materials for thermal development (i.e., photothermographic materials) and photosensitive materials for physical development. Such materials generally comprise a support having coated thereon one or more layers of a photographic silver halide emulsion, typically a gelatino silver emulsion.
The compounds of general formulae (I) and (II) can be incorporated directly into the silver halide emulsion or any auxiliary hydrophilic colloid layer by dissolving or dispersing the compound into the precoating formulation thereof. Alternatively, they may be dissolved in a suitable aqueous solvent, such as an alcohol, e.g., ethanol, propanol etc., a halogenated alcohol/water mixture, pyridine and mixtures thereof, and the resulting solution added to the precoating formulation or the coated layer(s) as a coating final. Where the compounds of formulae (I) and (II) are of a more hydrophobic character, they may be dissolved in a substantially water-insoluble, high boiling point organic solvent (b.p.xe2x89xa7160xc2x0 C.). Suitable high-boiling point organic solvents include, for example, alkyl esters of phthalic acid, such as dibutyl phthalate and dioctyl phthalate (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,027); phosphate esters, such as diphenyl phosphate, triphenyl phosphate, tricresyl phosphate and dioctylbutyl phosphate; citrate esters, such as tributyl acetylcitrate; benzoate esters, such as octyl benzoate; alkylamides, such as diethyl laurylamine; fatty acid esters, such as dibutoxyethyl succinate and diethyl acetate, and trimesate esters, such as tributyl trimesate. Other solvents that can be used are organic solvents having a boiling point of from about 30 to about 150xc2x0 C. They include lower alkyl acetates, such as ethyl acetate and butyl acetate, ethyl propionate, sec-butyl alcohol, methyl isobutyl ketone, 8-ethoxyethyl acetate, methyl cellosolve acetate and other water-soluble solvents, such as methanol and ethanol. The dye and high-boiling point solvent should preferably be used in a ratio of from 1:1 to 1:10 (by weight).
Where the compounds of formulae (I) and (II) are only sparingly soluble in water, they may be introduced into the emulsion/auxiliary layer as a dispersion of finely milled particles.
When used as an acutance, antihalation or filter dye, it is preferred to incorporate the compounds of formulae (I) and (II) in an amount sufficient to provide an optical density of from 0.05 to 3.0 absorbance units. The coating weight of the dye is generally from 0.001 to 1 g/m2, preferably 0.001 to 0.05 g/m2. When used for antihalation purposes the dye must be present in a layer separate from the silver halide emulsion layer(s). The antihalation layer may be positioned either above or below the silver halide emulsion layer(s) and if the support is transparent, the antihalation layer may be positioned on the surface of the support opposite the silver halide emulsion. For acutance purposes, the compounds of formulae (I) and (II) are incorporated within the silver halide emulsion layer(s). When used for filter purposes, the compounds of formulae (I) and (II) are normally incorporated in a layer separate from and positioned above the silver halide emulsion layer(s).
When used for filter purposes in conventional colour negative or reversal films comprising one or more outer layers sensitive to blue light and one or more inner layers sensitised to green and/or red light, the compounds of formula I and II and advantageously incorporated in a layer situated between the blue-sensitive layer(s) and the green- and red-sensitive layers. By this means, ultraviolet and blue light can be prevented from causing unwanted exposure of the green- and red-sensitive layers due to the native sensitivity of the silver halide grains to light of those wavelengths.
The silver halide photographic emulsion may be any of silver bromide, silver iodobromide; silver iodochlorobromide, silver chlorobromide, silver chloride and silver iodochloride. Preferably, the silver halide emulsion is a silver bromide, silver chlorobromide, silver iodobromide or silver iodochlorobromide emulsion. The silver iodide content is preferably not more than 10 mol %, and more desirably is in the range of from 0.1 to 5 mol %.
The silver halide grains in the photographic emulsion may comprise regular crystals of cubic, orthorhombic, tabular, octahedral or tetrahedral habit, or irregular crystals, such as spherical or composite grains.
Each of the silver halide grains may be made up of a uniform phase through its core and surface layer, or it may be dissimilar in phase between the core and the surface. It is also possible to use two or more independently prepared silver halide emulsions as a mixture. In addition, the silver halide particles may be of the surface latent image type or of the internal latent image type. In the former, the latent image is formed on the surface of the grains, and in the latter, the image is formed inside the grains. The surface latent image type of grain is used for negative-type emulsions and the internal latent image type for internal latent image type emulsions and prefogged direct reversal type emulsions.
As regards the average grain size of the silver halide emulsion, fine grains, e.g., 1 xcexcm (micrometer) or less, are preferred and very fine grains not larger than 0.5 xcexcm are particularly preferable. While the grain size distribution is optional, a monodispersion is preferable for printing plate and graphic art applications. The term xe2x80x9cmonodispersionxe2x80x9d as used herein means that, whether by in weight or number, at least 95% of grains are sized within xc2x140% of the mean grain size.
One preferred silver halide emulsion comprises plate grains having a thickness of 0.5 xcexcm or less, preferably 0.3 xcexcm or less, and a diameter of 0.6 xcexcm or greater and in which plate grains having an average aspect ratio of 5 or more, account for more than 50% of their total projected area.
The silver halide emulsions used in this invention can be prepared according to the processes described, for example, in xe2x80x9cChimie et Physique Photographiquexe2x80x9d by P. Glafkides (Paul Montel, 1967), xe2x80x9cPhotographic Emulsion Chemistryxe2x80x9d by G. F. Duffin (Focal Press, 1966) and xe2x80x9cMaking and Coating Photographic Emulsionxe2x80x9d by V. L. Zelikman (Focal Press 1964).
When the silver halide grains used in this invention are formed, the growth of grains may be controlled by adding a silver halide solvent, such as ammonia, potassium thiocyanate, ammonium thiocyanate and thioether compounds, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,157, 3,574,628, 3,704,130, 4,297,439 and 4,276,374.
The formation or physical ripening of the silver halide crystals may be carried out in the presence of a cadmium salt, a zinc salt, a lead salt, a thallium salt, an iridium salt or complex salt thereof, a rhodium salt or complex salt thereof or a ruthenuim salt or complex salt thereof, or mixtures thereof.
Gelatin is preferably used as the binder or protective colloid for the silver halide emulsion, but other hydrophilic colloids and extenders can also be employed. For example, other useful materials might include gelatin derivatives, graft copolymers of gelatin to other high polymers, proteins, such as albumin and casein, cellulose derivatives, such as hydroxyethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, cellulose sulphate esters, etc., sugar derivatives, such as sodium alginate, starch derivatives etc., and synthetic homo- or copolymers such as polyvinyl alcohol, poly-N-vinyl pyrrolidone, polyacrylic acid, polymethacrylic acid, polyacrylamide, polyvinyl imidazole and polyvinyl pyrazole.
The silver halide emulsion is usually chemically sensitised. The chemical sensitisation may be accomplished by sulphur sensitisation that employs a sulphur-containing compound (e.g., stannous salts, amines, hydrazine derivatives, formamidinesulphinic acid and silane compounds), or noble metal sensitisation that employs a noble metal compound (e.g., a gold complex or complex salts of group VIII metals, such as iridium, platinum, palladium and rhodium). The sensitisation methods may be applied individually or in combination with one another.
Supersensitisers may also be employed.
The photographic emulsions may be high contrast, e.g., lith films, containing a hydrazine compound or other additives known in the art. Such materials are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,027, 2,419,974, 2,419,975, 4,166,742, 4,168,977, 4,211,857, 4,224,401, 4,743,739, 4,272,606, 4,272,614, 4,311,781 and 4,323,643.
The silver halide emulsion may contain a variety of compounds for the prevention of fog that would otherwise occur during the manufacturing process, preservation or photographic processing and for the stabilisation of photographic performance. Examples of such antifoggants and stabilisers include: azoles, such as benzothiazolium salts, nitroimidazoles, nitroindazoles, triazoles, benzotriazoles, benzimidazoles (particularly the nitro- or halogen-substituted benzimidazoles, e.g., bromobenzimidazoles, chlorobenzimidazoles etc.); heterocyclic mercapto compounds, such as mercaptothiazoles, mercaptobenzothiazoles, mercaptobenzimidazoles, mercaptothiadiazoles, mercaptotetrazoles (particularly l-phenyl-5-mercaptotetrazole), and mercaptopyrimidines; thioketo compounds (e.g., oxazolinethione); azaindenes, such as triazaindenes, tetraazaindenes (particularly 4-hydroxy-substituted-(1,3,3a,7)-tetraazaindenes); benzenethiosulphonic acids; benzenethiosulphinic acids and benzenesulphonamide. Amongst these compounds, benzotriazoles (e.g., 5-methylbenzo-triazole and nitroindazoles (e.g., 5-nitroindazole) are preferred. These compounds may also be incorporated in the processing solution.
The photographic materials may also contain inorganic or organic hardening agents in the photographic emulsion layer or other hydrophilic colloid layer. For this purpose chromium salts (chrome alum, chromium acetate etc.), aldehydes (formaldehyde, glyoxal, glutaraldehyde etc.), N-methylol compounds (dimethylolurea, methyloldimethylhydantoin etc.), dioxane derivatives (2,3-dihydroxydioxane etc.), active vinyl compounds (1,3,5-triacryloyl-hexahydro-s-triazines, 1,3-vinyl-sulphonyl-2-propanol etc.), active halogen compounds (2,4-dichloro-6-hydroxy-s-triazine etc.), mucohalogenic acids (mucochloric acid, mucophenoxy-chloric acid etc.), and the like may be used. These hardening agents may be incorporated alone or in combination.
The silver halide emulsion or other hydrophilic colloid layer may also contain a variety of surface active agents for purposes, such as the improvement of coating properties, antistatic properties, slip properties, emulsion dispersibility, anti-adhesion properties and photographic properties (e.g., development acceleration, increase in contrast, sensitisation etc.).
Non-ionic surfactants may be employed such as saponin (steroidal) polyethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol condensate, polyethylene glycol alkyl ethers, polyethylene glycol alkyl aryl ethers, polyethylene glycol esters, polyethylene glycol sorbitan esters, polyalkylene glycol alkylamines or alkylamides, silicone polyethylene oxide adducts), glycidol derivatives (e.g., alkenylsuccinic acid polyglyceride, alkylphenol polyglyceride), polyhydric. alcohol-fatty acid esters, sugar alkyl esters etc.
Anionic surfactants containing acid groups, such as a carboxyl group, a sulpho group, a phospho group, a sulphuric acid ester group, a phosphoric acid ester group etc., for example, alkylcarboxylate, alkylsulphonates, alkylbenzenesulphonates, alkylnaphthalenesulphonates, alkylsulphuric acid esters, alkylphosphoric acid esters, n-acyl-n-alkyltaurines, sulphosuccinic acid esters, sulphoalkylpolyoxyethylene alkylphenyl ether, polyoxyethylene alkylphosphoric acid esters etc., may also be used.
Amphoteric surfactants such as amino acids, aminoalkylsulphonic acids, aminoalkylsulphuric or phosphoric acid esters, alkylbetaines, amine oxides etc.; and cationic surfactant, such as alkylamines, aliphatic or aromatic quaternary ammonium salts, heterocyclic quaternary ammonium salts, such as pyridinium salts, imidazolium salts etc., aliphatic or heterocyclic ring-containing phosphonium or sulphonium salts etc. may be used.
The photographic emulsion layer and/or the hydrophilic colloid layer may also include a matting agent, such as silica, magnesium oxide, polymethyl methacrylate etc., for the purpose of preventing adhesion.
The silver halide emulsion may contain a discolouration prevention agent, hardening agent, colour-fog preventing agent, UV light absorber, protective colloid, such as gelatin, and other additives. Detailed description of these additives will be found in Research Disclosure Vol. 176 (1978, XII) RD-17643.
The finished emulsion is applied to a support which may be made of an opaque material, such as baryta paper, resin-coated paper, synthetic paper or a transparent material, such as glass or a plastics film, e.g., cellulose triacetate; cellulose diacetate, nitrocellulose, polystyrene, polyethylene terephthalate (polyester) etc.
The photographic material of the invention can be exposed using conventional sources, such as natural light (sunlight), tungsten lamps, fluorescent lamps, mercury lamps, xenon arc lamps, carbon arc lamps, xenon flash lamps and CRT spots. The exposure time is not limited to that for ordinary cameras ({fraction (1/1000)} sec to 1 sec) and exposures as short as {fraction (1/10)}4 to {fraction (1/10)}7 by a xenon flash lamp or laser scanner are also possible. Exposures longer than 1 second are also possible. If necessary, it is possible to control the spectral energy distribution of the light for exposure by means of a proper colour filter. The light-sensitive material of the invention can be exposed with laser light or light emitted by the fluorescent material excited by electron ray, X-ray, xcex3-ray, or xcex1-ray.
The light-sensitive material of the invention may be processed by any known method with any known processing solution, such as those disclosed in Research Disclosure No. 176, pp. 28-30 (RD-17643). Thus, for example, dihydroxybenzenes (e.g., hydroquinone), 3-pyrazolidones (e.g., 1-phenyl-3-pyrazolidone and 4,4-dimethyl-1-phenyl-3-pyrazolidone), aminophenols (e.g., 4-methylaminophenol) etc., can be used alone or in combination.
This invention will now be described with reference to the following Examples.